


Fallout

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: Richard Speight Jr. and Katherine (Kate) Benedict had been together a year when everything fell apart. Everything was going into a downward spiral for Kate especially when Rob has his stroke. Maybe this will be the thing that will bring Richard and Kate back together?





	1. Chapter 1

“Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long”

 

Misha and Kate screamed the lyrics of “Stacy's Mom” as Misha drove them back from filming of a movie they were doing together. Neither were being serious about making the song good instead it was kind of a “who is out singing who?” competition. The two had been so serious all day they needed some comedy in their lives. 

Kate giggled watching Misha do his own little dance as he was screaming out the lyrics. She hadn't laughed this much in months! As she laughed some more her phone ringing brought her out of her giggly state. Looking down she froze seeing Richard's name. 

“Whoever it is tell them to call back. You're on my time right now and we are making a better version of American Idol.”

Misha said with a grin still dancing in the driver's seat. Kate felt her heart pounding as she looked at her ex boyfriend's name.

“It's Richard.”

Misha immediately froze and went serious.

“Wonder what he wants? He didn't seem to care that he snapped your heart in half. Don't answer it kid. You know your just going to be....well never mind then.” 

He said as Kate answered. 

“Hello? What? I can't hear you...hold on.”

Kate mumbled as she reached over turning down the radio. With a deep breath she turned her attention back to Richard. 

“Sorry, I'm with Misha and we were listening to Stacy's Mom...long story. What did you want?”

Kate tried to keep her voice normal but inside she was shaking. She hadn't spoken to Richard in over a month and a half. Her heart ached hearing his voice. Their breakup hadn't been a good one. After dating a year and being in what she thought was a incredibly hot relationship things seemed to go down hill in the course of a month. 

Instead of being his normal self Richard started being more withdrawn and barley had time for her anymore. When they were together he seemed almost zombie like. Sex wasn't happening and if she asked what was going on all that she got in return was a nothing. Of course nothing became something the day he broke everything off with a “I'm too old for you and neither of us have the time for a relationship.” 

This happened two days before Supernatural went on hiatus. Kate was so devastated that most of her cast mates were afraid to let her be alone. Rob, her own brother, was afraid she was going to put a fork in a toaster. Although he was pissed at Richard for breaking his little sister's heart they were still best friends. 

Mark Pellegrino meanwhile was ready to kick Richard's ass. From the day Kate showed up on Supernatural, Mark had become her surrogate father. He was protective when it came “Lucy.” Kate always rolled her eyes when Mark called her Lucy. When he found out her middle name was Lucille she was Lucy. 

There was also Misha, who had been her best friend for years. Misha was furious with Richard for what he did and decided that once Supernatural went on hiatus Kate was going back to Washington with him. Kate had spent the summer with Misha, Vicky, and their kids. To her surprise it actually did help with the pain of Richard's break up. However, it didn't cure EVERYTHING! 

She was still so in love with Richard and knowing he was across the country in Nashville probably not ever thinking about her sucked! Richard didn't contact her for a few weeks until it seemed curiosity got the better of him and he texted her at 3am. The conversation was short lived mostly because Kate was didn't want to get her heartbroken again. What could he have to say other? 

Kate was pulled out of her memories of the past summer when Richard started saying her name again.

“Katherine are you there? Kate this is really important!”

Kate rolled her eyes glancing at Misha who was glaring coldly out the window. If she didn't know better she would have assumed that she was in the car with Cas not Misha. 

“Yeah sorry Rich I'm here. What's wrong?” 

The worried tone in Richard's voice automatically made her nervous. 

“Rob had a stroke. You need to get back to the hospital in Toronto like fast. Kate??”

Kate had become instantly silent. She didn't know how to respond. How do you respond to the news that the person who essentially raised you because your parents were shit had a stroke? Although she could hear Richard pretty much yelling her name she couldn't respond. Instead, she looked dead ahead out the window with tears in her eyes. 

Misha had noticed what was going on by this point and obviously assumed Richard was doing something douchey.   
“Give me the phone kid.”

Misha said calmly before taking the phone angrily. 

“Richard what have you done now? She's sobbing?”

Kate couldn't focus fully on Misha and Richard's conversation. She was too busy thinking about her older brother. It all made sense now why he hadn't answered his phone all day. 

“Ok we'll be there in a bit.” 

Misha's voice brought her out of her thoughts again. He hung up the phone looking over at Kate easing his hand on her leg squeezing her hand. 

“It's going to be all right Kate.” 

He said soothingly. Misha knew he couldn't solve or help her worry but he wanted her to know that he was there. Kate reached down squeezing his hand back as the tears began to fall. Her life seemed to be on the edge of collapse. Everything that she knew and loved was falling apart. Looking over at Misha he seemed to know what she was thinking.

“I'm not leaving you. You aren't going through this alone.” 

Kate smiled wiping the tears away from her eyes. 

“I love you Misha.” 

He squeezed her hand again as he began to push the gas pedal a little harder.

“I love you too kid.” 

Neither said anything for a while longer as Misha sped the whole 30+ miles to the hospital.   
The song on the radio caught Kate's attention as she looked out the window into the dark Toronto night. 

I’m not one to sharpen knives  
I’m ready for some peace of mind  
I’m standing at the edge tonight  
BRACE for the fall out 

Bracing for the fall out was what she needed to do. She needed to brace for the fall out months ago. Kate had never been used to happy. It didn't happen often as an adult. When she was a child, Rob did everything he could to give her a happy normal childhood. 

Her mind went immediately to her brother. Now would be her time to care for him like he had for her since she was toddler. Rob never had to take her in after her father decided he didn't want another child. Rob didn't have to take care of her like she was his own daughter when he had just gotten out on his own as an adult but he did. 

Misha pulling into the hospital parking lot pulled Kate from her thoughts. He looked over at Kate realizing that she was in almost shut down mode. 

“Come on.”

Misha said tenderly as he helped her out of the car. Kate stayed at Misha's side as they walked through the chilly hospital halls. Neither said anything until she looked up seeing Richard standing a few feet away looking at her with worried eyes. Both looked at each other for a few moments before Kate ran to him throwing her arms around his shoulders. Richard didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her holding her as close as possible. She didn't seem to notice the rest of her cast mates sitting in various placed in the waiting room. In that moment, Kate had forgotten all about all of the pain Richard had caused her for the past few months. All that she cared about at the moment was the feeling of their bodies being crushed together. 

Richard didn't move to break his hold on her. In the months they had been apart he realized what an idiot he had been to let his insecurities ruin what they had. Being this close to her, smelling her Chanel perfume, and remembering the ways she felt in his arms made him realize how much he loved her still. He leaned down pressing a kiss to the top of her head ignoring the way Misha and Mark were watching him like a hawk. 

“He'g going to be fine.”

Richard whispered softly as Kate snuggled further against his shoulder. 

“How bad is he Rich?”

She asked finally standing up. 

“He can't talk much. The doctors have been working on him for a while now. He can't say anyone's name. Baby look at me.”

Kate had started to look away feeling like she was about to panic. Richard cupped her face bringing her attention back to him. 

“This is Rob we are talking about. He's going to make it.”

Misha meanwhile, had walked to the empty chair beside Jensen plopping himself down. Jensen glanced at his friend. 

“Those two are still so in love with each other its pathetic.”

Misha sighed. 

“That's what worries me. I want her to be happy and you know I do but what if he hurts her again?”

Jensen nodded taking in everything Misha was saying.

“I've thought about that too but we can't worry about something that hasn't happened yet. I mean hell they aren't officially back together. It may not even happen.”

Misha laughed slightly.

“Look at the way they are looking at each other dude. It's going to happen. I give them a week.”

Meanwhile, 

Kate was finally calming down enough for Richard to let go of her hand. 

“Does he know what's going on?” 

Richard nodded. 

“Yeah. He was trying to ask for you before they took him back. I promised to him I would call you.” 

Kate smiled. 

“I'm glad you did. I'm glad you were with him. I feel so guilty.”

Richard frowned. This was typical Katherine. She wanted to take care of everyone and when something happened she was the one feeling guilty like she had caused it 

“Kate you can't be everywhere at once sugar.” 

Kate felt her heart pound when he called her sugar. She missed hearing that more than anyone could ever imagine. Richard kept Gabriel's little pet name for his lover that Kate played and used it for her all the time. Clearly shocked he said it too, Richard looked away awkwardly. He was glad that Kate hadn't turned around and smacked him for saying that. 

When he did look back to Kate she was looking down at her hand. Looking down his heart pounded seeing the sapphire ring he had given her still on her hand. Instead of being on her left hand it was now moved to her right hand now. They hadn't been dating long when Richard slid it on her finger. It wasn't an engagement ring but a pre-engagement ring. Richard wasn't ready to take that step again at the moment but he wanted something to show that Kate was clearly off the market. 

“You still wear that?”

Richard asked. He was aware that all of their friends were watching them from various angles but he didn't care anymore. Kate had looked down at the ring before looking up into Richard's eyes. 

“Yes. It's all of you that I had left.” 

As Richard was about to reply the doctor came out. Both Richard and Kate stood as the doctor walked over. 

“Are you his sister?”

The doctor asked politely. Kate nodded. 

“I'm Katherine Benedict. How is he?”

The doctor nodded. 

“He will recover. If he didn't get here when he didn't he wouldn't have made it. I have to warn you though he can barley talk. He is going to be needing some major speech therapy. You can go back and see him. Preferably two people at a time. He needs rest.” 

Kate nodded looking back at Misha who nodded. 

“I'll be out here,”

He said picking up a magazine that had his picture on it. 

“Its me. I'll be reading about myself.” 

Kate smiled rolling her eyes as Richard put his hand on the small of her back. 

“Come on sugar.” 

Walking into the room, Kate felt her heart breaking looking at her brother who was hooked to various machines. She walked to the bed trying to hold back tears as she took Rob's hand in hers placing a kiss to his knuckles before tenderly stroking his cheek. Rob's blue eyes snapped open as he looked at his sister. His eyes focused on her face smiling when he realized who he was looking at. 

“It's okay Rob. Don't try to talk. I'm here. I'm not leaving you. Get some rest.” 

Kate said soothingly as Rob smiled again closing his eyes. She sat motionless until she was sure she was sleeping before getting up and walking to the window looking out into the dark night. Kate jumped when she felt Richard's hand on hers. She looked down at their intertwined hands before turning to face him. They exchanged brief glances before Richard pulled her back into his arms. 

This time there wouldn't be anymore starring at them. Neither knew how far this would go or if they would have a full second chance but in their brief moment there was that glimmering hope. If Rob having a stroke was what brought them back together Richard wouldn't leave the hospital until he knew everything would be fine. 

 

What if I can’t  
What if I can’t  
What if I can’t…do it

I’m not one to sharpen knives  
I’m ready for some peace of mind  
I’m standing at the edge tonight  
Brace for the fall out


	2. Chapter 2

The following few days were the longest of Kate's life! Rob was slowly coming back around but the doctor was fairly confident that he would need a lot of speech therapy and rest before he could do anything like he was before. He had tried to speak a few times and was getting frustrated when he couldn't even say his sister's name.

“It's okay Rob.”

Kate would say soothingly trying to get him to calm down some. The last thing he needed was to get to get too worked up. Luckily Richard had stayed pretty much non stop. This was both a good thing and a bad thing for Kate. Being this close to him again made Kate realize just how much that she still loved him but made her question if things could ever be the same? Could she really trust him again? Part of her said yes but the other said no.

She had caught him giving her those longing glances that used to get him anything he wanted before. Kate tried her best to just ignore those looks and try to focus on her brother. As hard as she tried all Kate could think of was getting back in Richard's arms the way she was that first day.

On morning 8 things went even worse. Kate had called her mother to let her parents know of Rob's stroke right after it happened. The last thing she wanted was to see her mother and Rob's no account girlfriend Crystal. Kate had been just fine seeing her parents maybe once or twice a year since she was a child.

Her mother and father arrived around 5 in the afternoon. Right away they walked right past Kate without saying a word while Crystal just gave Kate an icy glare she always seemed to have reserved just for her. Kate rolled her eyes ignoring the pain she felt in her stomach upon again receiving her parent's rejection. She didn't know why this bothered her. It had been this way since she was a girl.

She looked up noticing Richard glaring at her parents from where he stood in the corner of the room. When they dated he had despised her parents for the way they treated her and now it was clearly evident he still felt the same way about them. Kate motioned to the door with her head to get Richard to follow her out.

“I see they are still a bunch of charming assholes.”

Richard said coldly as they got out into the waiting room. Kate nodded looking out the window.

“Yep they are still charming as ever.”

Richard watched her carefully before reaching out to pull her against him but stopped when her father walked out of the room. In the year that Richard had been with Kate he had never heard a kind word from the man to his daughter.

“It should be you in that room not your brother.”

He said coldly. Kate rolled her eyes. This was typical behavior from her father.

“Shut up you idiot.”

Richard's voice was the one that surprised Kate. Her father turned looking at Richard.

“What did you say?”

Richard raised an eyebrow.

“You heard me asshole. I don't like how you talk to her and I'm not putting up with it.”

Kate looked up as Misha stepped off the elevator. She didn't dare to look at Richard or her father. Misha frowned as he walked over.

“What's going on?”

Kate shrugged.

“My dad being a douche.”

Misha frowned.

“Fuck wit. You all right?”

Kate nodded.

“I'm fine.”

Misha glared at her father and was thankful Richard was going off on the guy. Kate meanwhile, didn't even look at her mother when she walked out. She didn't even want to look at her mother's cold expression. Instead, she focused her attention on making sure to yank Richard away when he became too heated.

Finally after a good five minutes of listening to Richard call her father every name in the book, Kate stepped up putting her hand on Richard's back. 

“Richard come on. They aren't worth it.”

Richard glared hard at her parents as Kate slipped her hand into his. He turned following her out of the waiting room and into the hallway. Kate was looking at him with careful eyes. She wasn't used to seeing Richard just straight up lose his temper. Sure she had seen him mad but tonight he was trembling. 

“Kate you need to stop me before I go back in there.”

He said running a hand through his hair. Kate shook her head. 

“No, you aren't getting arrested over them. Look at me Rich.”

She said softly as his eyes rolled to hers. 

“Rich, they aren't going to change. They have been this way for 27 years. Nothing you yell at them is going to make them change their minds about how they feel about me.”

Richard groaned. 

“It just pisses me off.”

Kate smile sadly. 

“It's my life Richard. I'm used to it.”

Richard looked even more perplexed by that comment. 

“We'll god damn it you shouldn't be! You shouldn't have to fucking live like that Kate.”

Kate shrugged. She didn't know what to say. The only constant she had in her life was Rob and Misha. They had been the only ones who hadn't left her. 

“It is what it is.”

Richard sighed again before walking back to Kate. He was done. He was tired of hiding the feelings he felt. Reaching out he put a hand on Kate's face. She froze against his hand before smiling. 

“What are you doing Richard?”

He swallowed. 

“Kate, I need you.”

Kate looked down. 

“Richard don't do this. Please. I can't do this again.”

Richard tilted her face to his. 

“Sugar, I was a fucking idiot.”

He didn't give her time to reply as he pulled her into a long kiss. Kate whimpered against his mouth reaching up tangling her fingers in his messy curls. Richard moaned into her mouth letting his hands fall to her ass. 

Things would have gotten hotter if Misha hadn't walked up. 

“Whoa fuck! Shit! Sorry!”

Kate jumped away from Richard, who was breathing hard himself. 

“It's okay Misha. What is it?”

Misha grinned looking between the two. He wasn't going to tell them that they just won him a bet. 

“I was going to see if you two would like me to stay with Rob so you can go get some rest. Also maybe fuck your problems away. Looks like that's where you both are headed.”

Kate looked down. 

“I can't leave Rob.”

Misha nodded. 

“I'll stay with him. You go get some rest and relieve some of that sexual frustration. Rich don't knock her up man.”

Richard looked a little startled by Misha's comment as Misha turned almost prancing away. Kate turned back to him with a smile. Richard refocused his attention on her again. 

“Well what do you say baby? Want to come sleep with me tonight? We don't have to fuck or anything. You really don need rest.”

Kate had to agree with Richard on that. She was exhausted! 

“Sounds good. I'm going to go talk to my brother.”

Richard nodded following her back to the room where her parents sat. He didn't bother going in. If he went in there a lot more creative names would be coming from his mouth. Stressing Rob was the last thing that needed to be doing as well. 

“I'll be right back.”

Kate said gently as she walked into the room. She didn't even look at her parents as she walked to Rob. He smiled right away seeing her. 

“Robbie, is it ok if Misha stays with you tonight? I'm going to go with Richard and get some rest.”

Rob frowned looking toward the door obviously looking for his best friend. Kate smiled. 

“It's okay Rob. He and I need to talk. I don't want you to worry okay? You know how I feel about him.”

Rob nodded sadly as Kate reached down kissing his forehead. 

“I love you. I'll see you tomorrow.”

Rob nodded taking her hand and placing it over his heart. This had been their thing since she was little. It was how he said “I love you.” Kate smiled reaching out petting his hair before turning and walking out. 

Back in the waiting room Richard had seemed to go straight back into his pissed mood. Apparently in the five minutes she was gone it gave him enough time to think about her father again. 

Arriving at Richard's hotel room he had calmed down enough to be able to actually talk.

“Sorry I lost my shit there.”

Kate smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist walking into the hotel room.

“It's fine. Kind of nice seeing my loser father put in his place.”

Richard rolled his eyes.

“Fuckers don't deserve you.”

Kate sighed reaching up cupping cheek. 

“I'm going to change.”

Richard poured a drink as he watched Kate change from the kitchenette. He wasn't sure if she left the door open on purpose or not but getting the chance to look at her naked body wasn't a chance he was going to pass up. Watching as she removed her top reminding only in a bra and cheeky panties Richard groaned feeling the beginnings of an erection. This was the last thing that needed to happen even though it was everything he wanted. He wanted nothing than to make love to her. 

The happy days wasn't so long in the past however, tonight they seemed forever ago. Watching her parents belittle her made Richard furious and want to protect her all the more. When they dated her parents left her alone. They knew Richard wouldn't let their shit fly. Maybe that's why they looked so shocked when Richard told them to shut up earlier at the hospital. 

"You can come in. I know you're watching"

Kate's voice came from the other room. Richard quickly looked away. 

"Huh?"

Kate smirked. 

"Richard I know you. You don't miss a chance to sneak a peak. Plus I saw you."

Richard shrugged knowing he had been caught. He walked into the bedroom sitting down on the bed as Kate took off her bra. 

"So have you been seeing anyone since we split?"

Richard asked. He knew it was a little rushed coming out like that but he didn't care. Kate looked at him with a smirk.  
She giggle. 

"Have you?"

Richard frowned obviously not liking the tables being turned on him. Kate smirked. 

"We weren't together Rich. It's not a big deal.”

"Well I asked first"

He countered. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess a few meaningless one night stands with chicks you met in bars when you were shitfaced?"

Richard blinked not liking the way this conversation was going. 

"Nailed it."

Kate pulled on a clean shirt not fooling with a new bra. 

"I figured"

"You're not jealous or whatever?"

He asked looking surprised. Kate turned. 

"Well yes, but again we weren't together so it's one of my business. I always wondered if you fucked the women your flirted with when we were together."

Richard was glaring at her now. 

"I never fucked a single girl other than you when we were together. Yeah I flirted but you were it for me." 

Kate looked pleased enough with his response.  

"Fair enough. So to answer your question yes I did sleep with other people. Just two. It was Misha and his wife."

Kate waited with a smile until Richard cough. 

"Wait, what?"

She turned looking at the clearly shocked man on the bed before her. 

"You heard. We were drunk one night and Vicki was talking about her book. They mentioned that it was pretty fun doing a threesome. A couple of odd comments later and we were fucking like bunnies. Before you ask, no I don't love Misha. I don't love Vicki. They are still me close friends. No, it isn't weird and no I'm not still doing it."

Richard sat with his mouth open. This clearly wasn't what he expected. He opened and closed his mouth to speak a couple of times. 

"Well I have to say I am surprised and honestly turned on by that. Let me clarify, the thought of you with Vicky is a turn on. The thought of Misha I could deal without. That one I'm jealous of."

Kate sighed. 

"Rich we wasn't together. You left me remember?"

Richard growled. 

"Yeah I know what I fucking did and I was a fucking idiot." 

Kate smiled as Richard stood walking to her. 

"Sugar please. I've been a miserable bastard without you". 

Kate whimpered as Richard leaned down pressing a few kisses to her neck. As much as she wanted to turn him away she couldn't. The past few days had been a constant reminder of how much she still loved him. 

"Well I've been no box of candy myself."

She replied unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt. Richard watched her lust filled blue eyes almost ready to push her on the bed and have his way with her. 

"So we are good?"

He asked carefully. Kate's eyes fluttered to his. 

"I would like to think so. Being around you the last few days has made me want you back like crazy."

Richard wiggled his eyebrows before picking Kate up laying her on the bed. 

"I'm not letting you out of my sight again sugar."

Kate whimpered as Richard's hand slid up her bare thigh making contact with her already wet core. 

"Already wet for me?"

Kate rolled her eyes. 

"Ya think?"

Richard smirked leaning down pressing a kiss to her lips. 

"Get these clothes off."

Kate reached down yanking the shirt off leaving herself only in her thongs. Richard shook his head getting a little frustrated that the dainty piece of fabric as still separating her from being completely naked. With a smirk he reached down pulling the side with both hands until the fabric ripped 

"I liked those"

Kate said annoyed. Richard gave her his best innocent smile. 

"I said get the clothes off."

"You still have your clothes on"

Kate said matter-of-factly. Richard rolled his eyes as he stood undressing. 

"Someone is inpatient"

Kate smirked letting her check out his body. She was happy nothing about Richard had changed. 

"You're a fine one to talk. Considering you just literally ripped my panties off of me."

Richard smirked getting back in his position over her. 

"Sorry sugar. My hand just isn't as good as your tight little pussy."

He reached down pulling Kate back into his lap pressing another long kiss to her lips.  Kate pulled away when she was gasping for air. Snuggling her face against Richard's she sighed happily. 

"You're not going to change your mind in the morning about us are you?"

Richard froze. He looked at the worry in her bright blue eyes feeling instantly guilty. He had been in such a rush to get inside her the thought of her fully trusting him had completely slipped his mind. 

"Katherine I'm not changing my mind. I shouldn't have gotten all weird over our age difference. I thought you deserved someone younger."

Kate sighed. 

"Richard I told you I didn't want anyone younger. I love you. I'm happy with you. That's what I want."

He smiled at that before reaching out and pushing one of her stray curls away from her face. 

"You got me baby. How about this? How about we make some nice sweet make up sex tonight? Tomorrow we can have some rough, kinky, fuck your brains out sex."

Kate smiled. 

"Deal"

Richard quickly lay her back his eyes taking on that lust filled expression that she loved so much. 

"I'm not trying to rush this but I do love you Kate. I really do. When I said it before I did mean it. Can we just pick up where we were and try to move past this past little disaster?"  
Kate nodded. 

“I would like that and I love you too Richard.”

That was all the encouragement he needed. Richard pushed her back with a evil smirk on his face before lowering himself down her body. He kissed her flat stomach, hip bones, and thighs. 

“God damn don't be a tease.”

Kate whimpered as he slowly inserted one finger inside of her. She cried out the moment his tongue made contact with her clit. 

“Dirty girl”

He mumbled in between licks and sucking at her clit. Kate cried out, her chest heaving. 

“It's all your fault.”

She groaned trying to fight off the pending orgasm. Richard stopped right as she was about to explode. He sat up before pulling her into a standing position on the side of the bed. 

“I lied. I may fuck your brains out a little tonight too.”

Kate chuckled as she felt his thick cock at her entrance. 

“I knew you couldn't resist.”

Richard carefully pushed in groaning at the tightness of her body taking his. 

“What can I say sugartits I'm a bit of a hoe for you?”

Kate couldn't even think of a witty comment as he pushed all the way in until being balls deep. Both moaned at the tight fullness. Richard slowly began to rock his hips into her. 

“I'm also a fucking liar. The thought of you fucking Misha and his wife is kind of a turn on but now your tight little pussy belongs to me only. Understand?”

Kate cried as he his body began to slam into his. 

“Yes daddy.”

She whimpered but grinned evil when feeling Richard shiver. She knew his kinks well and that just hit the spot. 

“Oh baby girl you know what to fucking say don't you? You better hurry up. I'm about to explode.”

Kate felt Richard reach his arms wrap around her waist as he began to fuck her deeply. It took about five thrusts and he made her come hard before he followed filling her. 

“Well god damn”

Richard said with a satisfied smile as he pulled Kate back into bed with him. Kate placed a kiss to his shoulder before snugging into his chest. 

“You can put that ring back on your left hand sugar.”


	3. Chapter 3

Kate woke the next morning snuggled in Richard's arms. She smiled thinking of the memories of the previous night. She and Richard were back together again and nothing was changing that. The thought of Richard reassuring her that his love was real was enough to please Kate. 

Moving slightly Kate looked up at Richard, who was sleeping with his forearm over his face. He still didn't appear to be a morning person. She reached up placing a small kiss to his lips before sitting up. 

"Where are you going sugar?"

He asked before rolling over wrapping his arms around her waist preventing Kate from moving away. 

"I need a shower before we go back to the hospital. Want to join me?"

Richard perked up at that. 

"Lets see here...you and I in the shower, completely drenched and slippery? I'm in!" 

Richard quickly got out of bed walking to the bathroom. Kate chuckled. 

"You're such a hornball."

Richard looked back at her with a grin. 

"I don't hear you complaining when I'm ramming that little pussy of yours?"

Kate rolled her eyes again. 

"You can be romantic you know. Ramming my pussy doesn't always sound so romantic Rich."

"Oh god have you been watching chick flicks with Matt again?!"

Kate shook her head as she joined Richard in the oversized bathroom. 

"First off Matt enjoys chick flicks. I don't. Second off I do enjoy you being a horn ball. If you were some over the top cheesy kind of guy I don't think I could handle it. I prefer you being sassy and without a filter."

Richard looked relieved. 

"Good because if you wanted cheesy romance I'm going to have to check out Tumblr. On the other hand sugar we do have those conventions in Europe coming up. I'm going to romance the panties off of you."

Kate wasn't sure if he was being serious or if this was another one of his sassy comments. 

"Romance the panties off of me huh? Or you could just read Fifty Shades in that deep voice you do so well. Maybe I would enjoy the book better. This time though I don't want Matt acting it out in our bedroom."

Richard nodded in agreement as the shower finally came on. 

"Matt watching us fuck sounds as appealing as Rob watching us make out that time. That was weird."

Kate nodded in agreement. She was used to Rob tagging along with her and Richard to most places but him sitting there watching them make out was weird. Kate's mind was pulled away from her brother the moment Richard's lips were back on hers kissing her passionately. 

He pulled her into the hot water before pushing her against the stone wall of the shower. 

"I guess I owe you actual love making since I was a bit of a liar last night."

Kate whimpered as he sucked at her bottom lip letting his hand go between her legs. Using his thumb to stimulate her clit, Richard leaned forward sucking at her her neck. She would probably be littered with love bites later but he didn't give a flying fuck. Right now hearing her moan his name was all he cared about. 

 

Richard's lust filled mind went further into overdrive when Kate pushed his hand away sinking to her knees. With wide eyes he watched as she took him into her mouth. 

“Fuck”

Richard swore as she sucked gently. 

“Yes sugar. Just like that.” 

When they first got together Kate knew next to nothing about sex. She had a boyfriend before Richard who didn't really fool with being romantic. Richard would freely admit he wasn't over romantic. At least took the time to pleasure Kate and show her what he wanted and how to touch him. 

Kate smiled internally watching her lover come undone over the blow job. Richard's hips bucked involuntarily as he began to pant. 

“Sugar, I need you up here. I need inside of you.”

Richard's voice was almost pleading. Kate liked being in control for one. Richard was great at taking charge in the bedroom however, Kate liked to exchange that power from time to time. 

Standing, Kate bit her lip as Richard lowered his hand and began stroking himself. She had watched him make himself come plenty of times. Sometimes instead of touching each other it was more of a turn on to get themselves off while the other watched. 

Kate smirked at the thought of her and Richard being a little bit of sexual deviants. They didn't just stick with the fun old vanilla love making life style. S&M had quickly become of their favorite things to do and holy hell was Richard good at it. He could spank her ass redder than a tomato. There was also the unusual places they had made love. Kate's personal favorite was on airplanes. Sex seemed to be one of the few things that calmed Richard's fear of flying. It had began with Kate giving him handjobs under a jacket but quickly graduated to full on fucking in the bathroom. 

“So are you going to let me make love to you or are you going let me make myself come all over you? Your choice. Keyword is I'm going to be coming. After a suck off like that I need to get off.”

Kate looked around the shower before putting her foot on the sides hoping to give Richard enough leverage to get inside of her. Being 5’1 made shower sex a tad difficult. Normally in the shower with Richard it consisted of a blowjob and Richard finger fucking her until she came. There had been the time when they stayed in a hotel in New York City that had a hot tub in the room. After making out in the thing forever Richard made her stand on the seats so he could fuck her. 

Her thoughts of previous sexual encounters were interrupted when Richard’s cock pushed into her. As his hips began to crash into her Kate wanted to cry out. 

“Go ahead sugar. Scream for me. Let our neighbors hear everything. Let those nosy fucks know who you belong to.”

Kate began to cry out at that. She didn't need any more encouragement after that. The way Richard's cock was hitting her spot made it near damn impossible to not scream his name. 

“Rich I…”

The moment she came it was so sudden it even surprised Kate. She was left seeing stars as Richard continued to pound into her until she felt him finish hard inside her. Richard groaned pulling out. 

“Damn baby. I forgot how intense this was.”

Kate smiled putting herself back in his arms for kisses. Richard held her tightly kissing her forehead and nose before finally kissing her swollen lips. 

“You're so beautiful Kate.”

He whispered stroking the side of her cheek. Kate snuggled into his hand not seeing his mischievous smirk. 

“See I can be romantic.”

Another twenty minutes went by before the two could get out of the shower and get decent. Walking into the hallway of the hotel, the couple in the room beside them were coming out too. The couple appeared to be a man and lady in their middle to late 60’s. The woman shot Kate and Richard a cold glare while clutching her bible tightly muttering “fornicators” under her breath.  
Kate looked to Richard with an eye roll almost signaling for him to come up with something crafty. 

Following the couple into the elevator, Richard quickly yanked Kate into his arms pressing a overly zealous kiss to her lips. Playing along Kate wrapped one arm around his neck getting closer while the other hand went down to Richard’s ass squeezing hard. Richard moaned as he crammed his tongue in her mouth pushing her against the wall. He started to rock his hips against her leg as the clearly shocked couple pressed the next floor down button. Even though it wasn't their floor the couple quickly exited. 

Once the door closed either Richard or Kate couldn't contain their laughter. Richard pulled away from Kate laughing. 

“We sure showed them.”

Kate wiped the tears from laughing too hard from her eyes. 

“They strike me as the couple who only has sex once in their marriage.”

Richard nodded seeing the advertisement for a bible convention downtown. 

“One guess where they are going. They are going to go tell their holy roller friends about how we have sex that makes churchgoers blush.”

Arriving at the hospital, Kate was eager to see Rob. Walking into the hospital room, Kate smiled seeing Rob sitting up. The only bad part was Crystal was still there holding to his hand. 

“Hi Robbie.”

Kate said with a smile. Crystal glared as Kate kisses Rob's head. 

“He doesn't like to be called that.”

Kate blinked looking at Crystal. Richard, who had been talking to Matt and Misha, focused on Crystal. 

“Considering she's called him Robbie since the time she could talk I think he's cool with her calling him that.”

Matt smirked as Crystal stood. 

“I'm going to get a drink.”

Once she was gone, Kate took her place by Rob. Matt had been busy checking out the love bite on Kate's neck. He elbowed Misha who grinned his cheeky smile. 

“So Richard, Kate are you two good?”

Matt asked innocently. Richard looked up from his phone. 

“Yeah. Why?”

Misha smiled this time. 

“Well that would explain the love bites on Kate's neck.”

Kate's hand flew up to her neck before looking at Richard who shrugged. 

“RICHARD! You fucked me sore and left marks!”

“Hey you wasn't complaining last night or this morning.”

Rob meanwhile was shaking his head before holding up a little paper that clearly stated

“TMI!”

He was used to Richard and Kate being all over each other. Matt and Misha were too for the most part. Richard played the role of the guy who didn't need a woman and was a cuddler but whenever Kate was nearby he was all over her. She was on his lap, his arm around her, or his hand was locked around hers. 

Matt stood. 

“I need coffee. Rich wanna tag along?”

Richard nodded. 

“Sure since you can't do anything alone.”

He stood before kissing Kate softly. Misha rolled his eyes.

“Jesus dude it isn't like you are going off to war. You're going to get coffee”

Richard gave Misha a look before holding up his middle finger. 

“Bite me.”

Misha chuckled as Richard and Matt walked out of the room. Walking to the elevator Matt looked behind him making sure Kate wasn't following. 

“So you two are back together again?”

Richard nodded. 

“Yes. For keeps this time.”

“Please tell me that you two were responsible last night.”

Richard looked at Matt with an eye roll. 

“Are you seriously giving me the condom discussion?”

Matt shrugged innocently. 

“Just worried about you and Kate. Neither of you need a baby at the moment.”

Richard rolled his eyes. 

“Don't have to fool with that shit. She can't get knocked up. I can bareback her all night.”

Richard hesitated a moment before looking back to Matt. 

“Uhh...maybe don't tell her I told you that.”

Matt laughed. 

“Rich I have a feeling Kate would be used to you saying things like that.”

Richard nodded as they got their coffee. 

“She should be.”

Meanwhile in Rob’s room…

Kate sat beside Rob when Crystal came back. She gave Kate a glare before smiling at Rob. 

“They are letting Rob out tomorrow. He is coming back with me to Missouri while he heals up.”

Kate frowned looking at Rob. 

“Robbie I thought you decided to come home with me and let me take care of you?”

Rob looked between the two women blinking. Crystal smiled coldly at Kate. 

“Well he changed his mind.”

Kate rolled her eyes looking back to Rob squeezing his hand. 

“Is this what you want?”

Rob nodded sadly. Kate sighed looking down. 

“Ok, if that's what you want that's fine. I WILL be calling to check on you.”

She said the second sentence more toward Crystal then Rob. Kate tried to fight the annoyance building in her. She didn't want Rob to go with Crystal. Kate wanted him with her. He had cared for her when she was a baby and she wanted to return the favor. It was her job to take care of Rob. He was her responsibility not Crystals. 

About that time Richard walked in and frowned immediately seeing the glare of Kate's beautiful face. 

“Sugar what is it?”

Crystal gave Richard a look. 

“She's mad because Rob is going home with me to rest.”

Richard’s eyes rolled to Rob then to his girlfriend. 

“Must be desperate for companionship. Rob if you're going to Missouri with her (he had to stop himself from saying Cuntzilla) I'm taking Kate to Europe with me for the conventions.”

Rob nodded again looking guilty at his sister. Kate tried her best to give a pleasant smile to Rob. 

“If you need me you know how to get in touch.”

Rob nodded squeezing her hand again. Richard who was pretty ticked off looked to Kate. 

“Ready to go sugar? We leave for Europe day after tomorrow and need to get our shit together.”

Kate nodded as she stood kissing Rob's head. She hugged Matt and Misha before looking at Crystal. 

“Later Cuntzilla.”

She said quietly enough where Rob wouldn't hear before turning walking from the room. Richard gave Matt a proud smile before walking out without another word.


	4. Chapter 4

Richard followed Kate out to his car not saying a word. When she opened the door Richard reached out shutting it.

“Sugar calm down.”

Kate gave Richard a cold glare.

“How can you be calm? Crystal won't be able to take care of Rob.”

Richard sighed before pulling Kate into his arms.

“He's a grown man baby. He's going to do what he thinks is best for him.”

Kate groaned nuzzling her face against Richard's chest.

“I don't think he knows sometimes. Rob can be a bit naive.”

Richard chuckled tilting Kate's face up to his before pressing a loving kiss to her lips.

“On the bright side we get to have a romantic bit of a getaway. We have a few days where we won't have anything to do. We can stay in bed all day or we can go see the sights. Whatever you want to do.”

Kate smiled against his lips. He knew how to cheer her up quick.

“We've never fucked in Germany before.”

Richard said with a smile. Kate rolled her eyes.

“Always thinking of a way to get some aren't you?”

Richard shrugged.

“Can't blame me for trying.”

Kate let her hand fall between her body to palm Richard through his jeans.

“I suppose you will want to rejoin the mile high club?”

Richard's eyes flashed with nervousness thinking about getting on the plane before taking on his cunning gleam.

“Well sugar it's definitely possible.”

Two days later, Kate and Richard were on a plane to England. Kate sat snuggled against Richard’s side as he looked dead a head not blinking. After hitting some minor turbulence, Richard was ready to get the hell off of that plane ASAP. Kate had raised the arm rest and was nestled as close as she could be to him. She reached up pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Have you realized that the day after tomorrow is our anniversary?”

Richard looked down at her with a smile.

“Guess we will be looking for something nice to do.”

Richard pulled her into a soft kiss as she laid her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her with a satisfied smile as she intertwined their fingers. When Richard first saw her, falling in love was never even on the radar for him. He and his ex had been divorced for two years and he never had a interest in falling in love again. Sex was just fine for him and he had been having a lot of it lately. It didn't take much of an effort to get a girl naked.

Richard had went to see Rob's band play. Of course, he was late. Sitting down in the bar area he could see Rob easily. His eyes stopped on the girl that was standing beside Rob singing her heart out. Richard swallowed hard looking at the girl. She was hot! Hot wasn't even the proper word to use for her...stunning was more like it.

She was clearly younger than Rob and the look she was giving Rob made Richard sigh. He had seen that look before and if she was looking at Rob like that there would be no way that she would be wanting someone else.

Once the show was over Richard walked over to Rob.

“You did pretty good man..”

Rob looked up with a smile.

“Thanks. I didn't see you anywhere.”

Richard motioned to the shot of whiskey in his hand. Rob nodded realizing where his friend had been. Richard meanwhile, was looking along for the adorable brunette. After a few shots of whiskey he was feeling 10 times more confident.

“Dude the cute little indie girl that was on stage with you...she had her eyes all over you.”

Rob frowned looking a little grossed out.

“Rich that is my sister. She was NOT looking at me like THAT!”

Richard looked like he had just won some jackpot lottery.

“That is your sister? Damn she's hot. Please tell me that she is over 18.”

Rob rolled his eyes. This was what he figured would happen. Richard would take one look at Kate and want to bang her. Kate had been playing soccer in Europe for the past two years and had yet to meet her brother's best friend.

“She's 27.”

Richard did his little eye brow wiggle before starting to walk off.

“Sweet. Imma bang your sister. Merry fucking Christmas to me!”  
Rob sighed. He was used to Richard being crude and almost a dog with women. Rob blinked awkwardly.

“Rich she's mean...really mean!”

Richard turned looking at him a moment.

“I can handle a mean girl. Come on Robbie I've been divorced for two years now. I think its time for there to be something knew for me to love”

Of course Richard wouldn't tell Rob by love he meant fuck into submission. True love was the last thing on his mind at the moment. Richard didn't wait for Rob to protest any further before going up to Kate who sat at the bar sipping on a martini.

“Hey sugar. So you must be Rob's little sister.”

Richard said seductively as her blue eyes rolled to him. Her eyes roamed his body before looking back to his face.

“How many other girls do you call sugar so you can have your way with them Richard?”

He blinked clearly shocked at her sassy comment. That was the last thing he had expected.

““Counting you...one. So what's it going to take to get you to go on a date with me?”

He focused his eyes on Kate's cherry lips as she ran her tongue over her bottom lip.

“You want to go on a date with some girl you know nothing about? What if I'm a psycho like Lisa Left Eye Lopez and try to burn your house down?”

Richard smirked.

“You don't seem the type sugar.”

“Looks can be deceiving.”

Her voice was so sultry that he he felt the beginnings of an erection coming on.

“Yeah I doubt that. So about that date?”

Kate sat her drink down.

“How about asking? You haven't done that yet.”

Richard sat down beside her slowly.

“So want to go on a date with me sugar?”

Kate smiled. 

“That could be fun.”

Neither had noticed Eric Kripke watching them from afar until he walked over. 

“You must be Rob’s sister Katherine?”

He asked before tossing Richard a smile. Kate nodded. 

“That's me.”

Eric looked between Kate and Richard again before smiling wider. 

“Awesome. I'm Eric Kripke and I'm here to offer you a job. Stick around Richard you need to hear this too. So we were thinking about adding Gabriel a bit of a love interest (Richard looks like was winning the lottery again) well I've been a nosy fucker watching you two for a bit and I think I see some good chemistry here. If you're interested come see me for an audition.”

He held out his card to Kate before getting up and leaving….

Kate's hand sliding up this thigh made Richard pull out of his thoughts.

“What are you thinking about? You're getting hard.”

Kate asking pressing harder on his now noticeable hard on. Richard groaned feeling his jeans getting tighter.

“The first time I talked to you. How hot you looked sitting there and how bad I wanted to fuck you against the bar.”

Kate smiled before working a series of kisses down his jawline. 

“What about our first date?”

Watching Richard squirm to relieve the tightness in his pants Kate smiled. Of course he remembered their first date. How could he not?  
Kate smiled continuing her assault on Richard as she thought about that date that set their whole relationship off. 

Kate had been on Supernatural for almost a month. She had been so busy that the date with Richard had been pushed out several times. That didn't stop him from flirting with her nonstop. Not that she minded either. Kate was more than happy to flirt back and tease him senseless. 

They had kissed several times while filming but it wasn't a real kiss. It was too scripted. Kate wanted Richard to lose control and have his way with her. One afternoon after filming. She looked up as Richard stood in the doorway. 

“So about that date sugar...am I ever going to get that?”

Kate turned batting her eyes. 

“When do you want it?”

Richard chuckled. 

“Oh I don't know…tonight?”

Kate looked pleased with his response.

“That sounds nice.”

Richard looked behind him making sure no one was hovering before walking to Kate. 

“I want to kiss you as me...not Gabriel.”

Kate felt her heart beginning to pound. What was this man doing to her?

“Well what are you waiting for?”

She asked softly before Richard pulled her into a long deep kiss. He quickly picked her up putting her on the dressing table before settling himself between her legs. Kate's fingers were soon tangled in his hair pulling softly. 

“You like this baby?”

Kate nodded with a smile. 

“Do you think I would tell you no? I've wanted a kiss like this from you for weeks.”

Richard groaned. 

“You could have gotten it whenever you wanted.”

2 hours later Kate stood in front of her bathroom mirror fixing her makeup. After she and Richard had a small make out session in her dressing room she finally got away so she could rush home and shower for their date. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even notice Rob walk into the doorway. 

“Kate why Richard?”

Kate's' blue eyes rolled up to her brother's. 

“Why not?”

Rob sighed. 

“Jesus I don't know. He's my best friend and maybe I know how he can tend to be.”

Kate rolled her eyes. 

“Robbie calm down I'm not running off to Vegas to marry him. It's just a date.” 

Rob looked disbelieving for a moment. 

“And you're going to sleep with him?”

Kate turned to face her brother. 

“If it comes to it yes. Rob I'm a grown woman now. I can decide who I want to sleep with.” 

“He's a lot older than you.”

Kate rolled her eyes. 

“Rob please don't do this. Jesus I would have thought you would been happy if I dated your best friend. You know everything about him.”

Rob nodded.

“That's what worries me.” 

About that time the doorbell rang pulling Kate's attention from her uncomfortable conversation with her brother.

“And that would be my date. Rob please. I get you are paranoid since you raised me. I understand that but you don't have to be my father anymore. You can be my brother and best friend now. Cut me some slack here okay?”

Rob sighed nodding. 

“Just be careful.”  
Kate nodded as she kissed his cheek and went to the door. The moment she answered and laid eyes on Richard, Kate would have been pleased if he just threw her over his shoulder and took her to bed. He stood dressed in a black button down shirt and tight black jeans that showed how perfect his hips and ass were. Kate smiled glad she wore her tight emerald green dress that pushed her breasts together just right. From the look on Richard's face he looked pleased too. 

“Damn sugar.” 

He mumbled before pulling her into another kiss. Neither noticed Rob who walked by shaking his head. 

The majority of the date went smoothly. Throughout dinner, Richard made Kate laugh almost nonstop. He hadn't expected to be drawn to her this quickly but she was drawing him in closer by the second. The sad part was Richard didn't even remember being drawn to his ex wife this way. 

After the restaurant, Richard and Kate sat in a bar dark back corner. To Richard's delight, their backs were faced away from everyone else in the room and no one could really see them. Kate was nestled on his lap as he ran his fingers down her thighs. 

“This dress is like a perfect tease.”

He whispered taking a sip of the whiskey that was in his right hand. Kate battered her eyes at him again as if trying to attract him further. 

“I bet it would look better in your floor....look at me probably sounding like a slut.”

Richard rolled his eyes pulling her into a booze filled kissing session. 

“How may men have you been with sugar?” 

Kate blushed slightly. 

“Considering we are probably about to sleep together just you and one other loser.” 

Richard looked a little surprised. 

“He was that bad huh?”

Kate nodded looking a tad annoyed. 

“Yeah he was just some loser who play soccer professionally in Germany. He thinks he is gods gift. In actuality he sucks...and not in a fun way.”

Richard was slightly thankful the German guy sucked. 

“I can treat you right darlin. You wouldn't be put on no back burner with me. I have to warn you though you may not be getting out of bed and able to walk right some times.”

Kate whimpered as Richard began to kiss her neck down to the tops of her breasts. 

“So is that you asking me to be with you exclusively?” 

Richard looked up. Kate would be the first woman he had been with exclusively since his ex wife. Any other woman he had been with since then had just been for funzies. The thought of some other dude talking to Kate or touching her the way he was infuriated him. 

“Yeah I guess it is.”

Kate smiled pressing her lips to his again before pulling away just enough to be able to speak. 

“My response is yes.”  
Their kisses turned more heavy. Kate whimpered as his hands stroked her thighs. In this moment she was happy she decided to wear no panties on the date. With a smirk she reached out guiding Richard's hands up her thighs until he reached her soaking core. 

“Fuck baby.”

He moaned as he began to finger her slowly. Richard began to kiss her again to prevent Kate from moaning too loud as his gentle fingering became full on finger fucking. One finger became two and two became three as he tried to give her an idea of what would be in store for her once they got back to his place.

“Quiet down sugar....everyone in this fucking place is going to hear how you will be moaning for me later.”

Richard whispered into her ear as he continued to finger her mercilessly. When he withdrew his fingers Kate moaned at the loss of stimulation. Richard gave her a naughty smirk before licking to of his fingers seductively.

“You taste like heaven baby, I can't wait to get my tongue inside of you.”

Kate was pretty sure she could have came just by watching Richard lick her juices off of his fingers. 

“Are you ready to go princess?”

He asked softly. Kate nodded eagerly quickly standing up before smirking at Richard's obvious erection. 

“I see that you are too.”

Richard nodded putting his jacket in front of him covering his lower body. 

“Maybe I should have rethought the tight jeans huh?”  
Kate shook her head. 

“You've been teasing me with the tight jeans the past few weeks so you better stick with those”

Richard wrapped his free arm around Kate's body keeping her close to him as they walked out of the bar. 

“Whatever you want baby.” 

Richard's mouth locking on her neck pulled Kate out of her little erotic memory. She tried not to cry out as Richard sucked at her harshly. 

“Rich your going to leave marks.”

“Yeah so?”

He mumbled pulling her into another kiss. 

“Baby we don't have time. We will be landing soon?”

Richard's mischievous eyes rolled to hers. 

“They call it a quickie for a reason sugar. Meet me in the bathroom. 5 minutes. Don't make me spank you.” 

Kate looked at him wide wide eyes as Richard stood sliding past her before disappearing down the aisle. She sat giggling in her seat for the next five minutes. Everyone they knew would know what was going on. Kate would have to walk past Misha and Vicki not to mention both Jared and Jensen. 

Her phone buzzing got Kate's attention. She looked down seeing Richard's name flash on the screen. 

“Any day now sugartits. Daddy needs some lovin.” 

Kate blushed as she stood and began to walk to the bathroom at the back of the plane. Jared and Jensen didn't seem to notice her walk by or have a clue what was going on. They were both laughing over something on Jared's iPad. Kate rolled her eyes resisting to urge to ruffle Jared's hair as she walked past. Her eyes landed on Misha who was talking quietly to Vicki. His face turned instantly to Kate as if knowing what was going on. He shot her a smirk and a kissy face. Kate looked at him mouthing “shut up.” Misha grinned going back to bug his wife.

Arriving at the back of the plane, Kate knocked quietly on the door before Richard opened it pulling her in. He quickly slammed her against he opposite wall before cramming his body against hers. 

“Finally you decided to get back here. You kept me waiting.”

Kate giggled wrapping her arms around Richard's neck as he shoved her pencil skirt up.

“A whole five minutes? Baby are you really that spoiled?”

She cooed softly before attacking his neck with sucking kisses. Richard groaned. 

“You've been petting my cock for the past half an hour. What the fuck do you think? Get these panties off.”

Richard stepped away undoing his jeans while Kate took her thong off. He wasn't gone long before quickly pulling Kate's leg over his hip and slamming in. Kate cried out until Richard reached up clamping his hand over her mouth as he rammed into her over and over. 

“Easy sugar.” 

He moaned in-between thrusts. It didn't take long before Kate's body tightened around his. Richard knew she was about to come undone and began to pound into her harder. 

“Come for me sugar.”

He cooed in her ear as she squealed against his palm coming hard. Richard smiled satisfied for a moment before focusing on his own release. He pushed himself balls deep a into her a few times before coming hard.

Both Richard and Kate were panting as he let go of her leg letting her slid down to stand on two feet. Kate ran a hand through her now damp hair before reaching down to slide her thong back on. 

“Nope.”

Richard said with a smirk before snatching up her thong shoving it in his back pocket. 

“Rich are you really going to make me walk around without panties now?”

He smiled before wiggling his eyebrows.

“I may want to finger you some more....you know as we land. That can keep my mind at ease.” 

Kate sighed knowing Richard was hamming up his fear of flying. 

“Fine.” 

She said before turning to the door and slipping out with Richard on her heels. They got a few stairs from their cast mates who knew what they were doing. Kate rolled her eyes at Matt who was giggling and making a suggestive smirk. She made a mental note to rib him later about over hearing him getting a little to excited with his girlfriend the weekend before. 

Richard on the other hand didn't give a good god damn about his friends starring. They should have known what to expect from him at this point. It wasn't until Misha reached out smacking him hard on the ass that Richard froze. He turned around looking at Misha who was laughing like a mad man.  
“The whole plane heard you two.”

Misha said with a smirk motioning toward Mark Pellegrino who had put on some over the top huge headphones on and was starring intently at the in flight film being shown. Richard glanced back at Misha. 

“You know you enjoyed it.” 

He said casually before turning and going back to join Kate.


	5. Chapter 5

The first few weeks in Germany was beyond busy for everyone. Richard and Kate were lucky to pencil in a kiss let alone have any alone time. The closest they got to having alone time was at night but being so tired from jet lag they would exchange looks before falling asleep. 

For Kate it was running go multiple panels and trying to get Rob on the phone. She had spoken to cuntzilla Crystal who would only say that Rob was fine. What made it more annoying was the fact Rob wouldn’t even answer his phone.   
One morning, Kate woke up to Richard kissing her neck. She giggled feeling his fingers rub down her thighs. 

“That feels nice.”

She sighed yawning as Richard began to rock his hips into her behind.   
“We haven’t had sex in days sugar.”  
Kate turned locking her lips to his.   
“You’re spoiled.” 

Richard groaned as her lips moved over his collarbone.

“Yeah. That may be true. Have you talked to your brother?”

Kate sighed sitting up while Richard mentally kicked himself for ruining the mood. 

“No, have you?”

Kate asked obviously frustrated. Richard shook his head. 

“Fucker won’t answer for me. Think he’s pissed we are dating again?” 

Kate shrugged,

“I don’t see why he would be. When we were apart he was whining at me to talk to you. I think he ships us harder than anyone.”

Richard rolled his eyes. 

“The fact your brother ships us is awkward to me.”

Kate smiled as she stood up fighting the wave of dizziness that went through her. 

“Are you ok sugar?”

Richard asked watching her as he yanked his shirt over his head. Kate nodded. 

“Think I got up too fast. I called Rob before you woke up and Cuntzilla answered the phone. You know how much I love her.”

Richard rolled his eyes as he pulled Kate into his arms.

“I’ll get ahold of him today. Don’t stress over it.”

Kate gave her boyfriend a dark look. 

“Rich that is like stabbing me with a knife and telling me not to bleed.”

Richard knew she was right. Telling to Kate to not worry about her brother was pointless. He reached out cupping her cheeks before pulling her into a kiss. 

“I have something special planned for tonight.”

He whispered between kisses. Kate smiled. 

“What is it?”

She asked softly. Rich groaned. 

“Baby that ruins the whole idea of a surprise.”

Kate sighed against his lips. 

“We haven’t had a full day together in weeks.”

Richard looked at her with guilty eyes. 

“I know sugar. It will be worth it I promise.”

Richard said looking down at his watch. As usual it was time to go. He sighed looking back to Kate pulling her into a long kiss. 

“I’ll see you soon.”

Kate nodded as he turned walking from the room without another word. She fought off another wave of dizziness as he walked to the bathroom to get dressed. She didn’t have time to be getting sick! Whatever was trying to mess with her would have to go harass someone else! Being sick and doing conventions did not mix well and it wasn’t about to happen! 

The next few hours passed without much excitement. Kate and Misha did a few interviews and other in person events. Misha was eagerly smiling when he looked over to Kate seeing her fan herself.

“You straight?”

Kate nodded.

“Just sick to my stomach and dizzy the past few days. I think I am trying to catch something.”

“Want to go get some orange juice or smoothie?” 

Kate shook her head looking disgusted. 

“Ugh no! That sounds disgusting!”

Misha raised an eyebrow looking around to make sure there was no one watching them. 

“Kate, we have been BFF’s for a while now and I know you but are you sure you are not pregnant?”

Kate laughed. 

“Misha are you serious? You know I can’t get knocked up.”

Misha sighed.

“Well I also know that I have two kids and you are acting the same way Vicki did when she was pregnant both times. For shits and giggles let’s go see the hotel doctor and make sure you and Richard aren’t going to be having any fun additions.”

Kate rolled her eyes clearly not liking Misha’s idea.

“Fine, if it puts your mind at ease. After that we will go buy us a little pony to name Cuddles.”

Misha smiled.

“I still want that pony.”

30 minutes later, Kate sat on the hotel doctor’s exam table after he did a routine blood test. Misha sat in the corner looking at a brochure on STD’s. He looked over at Kate, who was watching him with a smirk. 

“I wonder if the good ole doc here sees a lot of this? He must with all these brochures. Yuck! I never want to get that.”

Kate chuckled. Misha always new how to make her smile.

“I would hope you wouldn’t.”

Both looked up as the doctor walked in with a smile on his face.

“Well Ms. Benedict you are definitely pregnant. I would say around 6 weeks. I would be considering making an appointment with your normal OBGYN when you get back to America.”

Both Kate and Misha’s mouths dropped before Kate started laughing. 

“You’re funny! But I can’t get pregnant. I have been told that for years.”

The doctor looked down at the blood work and the pregnancy test he had Kate take before holding them out sheepishly. Kate’s heart pounded as she read the word pregnant on both the test and the piece of paper work. She swallowed unsure what to think or say as the doctor looked at Misha.

“Are you the father?”

Misha blinked a few times counting backwards on his hands to the last time he and Kate had slept together. 

“Unless she is five months along then no I am not. However, I know where I can find the father. Be right back!”

Misha stood prancing out of the room. He wondered through the hotel lobby realizing that Richard was about to do a panel. Making a b-line for the back stage area, Misha was relived when he saw Richard talking to Mark Pellegrino. 

“RICHARD!”

Misha yell/whispered. Richard looked up seeing Misha pointing to the door wildly. He said something that sounded like “hold on” to Mark before walking over. 

“Yeah?”

Misha took a breath, feeling exhausted from running. 

“I need you to come with me.”

Richard pointed to the stage. 

“Uh kinda busy.” 

Misha shook his head. 

“Kate needs you. She’s at the hotel dr. You need to come quick.”

Richard’s face immediately went worried as he motioned to Mark who nodded. 

“What’s wrong?”

Richard asked as he and Misha quickly walked down the hall back to the hotel clinic. 

“Uh I can’t say. She will have to tell you.”

Richard rolled his eyes. 

“This better be something. If this is one of your little tricks I will throw something at you.” 

Kate looked up the moment Misha walked in with Richard behind him. 

“Kate what’s wrong? Are you okay? Misha is being a shit and wouldn’t tell me what’s happening?” 

Kate glanced at Misha, who did his wide smile, before looking back to Richard and sliding off of the table. She smiled walking to him and placing the pregnancy test in his hand. 

“Congratulations daddy.” 

Richard looked at the test before looking back to Kate then back at the test. Right away he facial expression made Kate nervous. He ran a hand through his hair before finally speaking.

“Are you sure?”

Kate felt the happiness beginning to drain. 

“Well…yeah. How hard is it to pee on a stick?”

Richard put the test down before muttering god damn it under his breath. 

“I thought you couldn’t get pregnant?! How could you let this happen?! Kate I am too old to be having more kids!”

Kate’s mouth had dropped by this point and Misha looked completely floored too.

“Well I’m sorry to rain on your parade there asshole but yeah I’m pregnant and by you! Furthermore you helped! I can’t believe this!”

She turned to walk from the room as Richard reached out to grab her arm.

“Back the fuck off!”

She growled before storming past Misha leaving the two men alone in the room. Misha looked to Richard with wide eyes.

“Well you sure handled that well.” 

Richard gave his friend a glare before walking out in the opposite direction.   
An hour later, Richard had calmed down enough to go talk to Kate. He stood outside of their hotel room for a moment before walking inside where Kate stood angrily packing her suitcases. Richard watched her a moment before finally speaking. 

“What are you doing?”

Kate didn’t even look in his direction.

“What the hell does it look like? I’m done! I’m gone. I’m going back to Missouri where I should have fucking stayed. I should have never taken you back. This just proves it.” 

Richard quickly shut the door crossing his arms over his chest. 

“So you’re pregnant and you’re just going to get on a plane and go home alone?”

Kate nodded still not meeting her boyfriend’s gaze. 

“Mary rode a fucking donkey to Bethlehem I think I can handle an air plane. I’m not that delicate.” 

Richard sighed making a mental note to calm his ass down too. Both of them getting in a screaming match wouldn’t really help at the moment. 

“Sugar first off that was in the bible and this isn’t the second coming. I never said you were delicate and couldn’t handle it. Can we talk about what happened?”

Kate shook her head finally looking up. Her face was tear streaked and made Richard freeze where he stood. In all the time they had been together he had never once seen Kate cry. Now here she stood with tears running down her face that was caused by him.

“There is nothing to talk about Richard.”

She said coldly. Richard nodded.

“Uh yeah there is a lot to talk about. For one you are having my baby and are talking about leaving me. I have a problem with that.”

Kate wiped the tears off of her face. 

“Now you have a problem. After you treat me like shit.”

Richard quickly walked to her wrapping his arms around her and was very thankful when she didn’t fight back. He pressed a kiss to her forehead snuggling his face against the top of her head. 

“I’m sorry Katherine. That was a douche move. I was just shocked….floored is more like it. You didn’t deserve that.” 

Kate sniffed snuggling her face against his chest. 

“No I didn’t. I was actually happy there for a minute Richard. All my life…well since I was like 12 I’ve been told that I would never be able to have a baby. When that doctor told me I was pregnant and it being with you I had never been happier. Now I don’t know what I’m feeling.”

Richard sighed titling her face to his. 

“I want you to be happy. I’m still in shock but I will be happy. You just have to give me some time to get over being thrown for a shock like that. I promise you Kate I am not unhappy about it. I don’t want you to leave. This kind of ruined what I had planned.”

He slowly pulled away from Kate going to his bag that was on the dresser before coming back to Kate. Richard looked at her a moment before holding out a diamond ring. 

“I was going to propose to you….and no I am not doing this because you are pregnant. I’m doing it because I love you and I don’t want to be without you again. I had this whole grand romantic thing planned out. If you don’t believe me, you can ask Misha. He has known about the whole thing.” 

Kate blinked looking totally caught off guard as Richard slid the ring on her hand. 

“Is that why Misha has been trying to measure my fingers and asking what kind of diamonds I like?”

Richard nodded. 

“I thought he would have been a tad more discreet. Guess that’s what I get for asking Misha to do it.” 

Kate smiled, looking down at her new engagement ring. 

“He actually said it was for Vicky. Apparently we have the same size of fingers and he needed to find her a new ring.” 

Richard rolled his eyes. 

“Ok, so maybe he didn’t do that badly. So sugar…will you marry me and not kill me tonight in my sleep?”

Kate nodded. 

“Yes.” 

Richard smiled pulling her into a kiss. He wished his plan had worked out a little bit better than what this was but it was still pretty damn perfect. 

“How far did the doctor think you are?”

Richard asked as he gently laid Kate back onto the bed before beginning to undress her. Kate lifted her hips as he tugged off her jeans. 

“6 weeks at the most. So you had to knock me up right after we got back together.”

Richard looked a little surprised. 

“Well we have been fucking like bunnies for the past few weeks. Kate I want you to believe me when I say that I am happy okay?”

Kate nodded feeling a little bit better when she looked into his eyes. Typically if Richard was bending the truth about something he wouldn’t be able to look her in the eyes but tonight he was looking dead at her. 

“I believe you.” 

She whispered as he stood and undressed himself. 

“Come here sugar.”

He whispered pulling Kate into his arms and into a long passion driven kiss. This was the kind of kiss Kate had craved when she told him that she was having his child. Now Richard was finally giving her what she wanted. Kate gasped the moment his fingers began to rub her clit. 

“I guess I am going to have to calm my ass down and won’t be able to fuck you until you can’t walk again for a while.”

Richard said with a smirk. Kate groaned as two fingers became three. 

“It’s going to be a long nine months. I rather like that kind of fucking.” 

Richard chuckled. Her sex drive was just as wild as his and now they would both have to turn it down now. 

“We’ll make it sugar. There is a lot of other fun things I can do to you besides fucking you silly. You really liked it when I fucked you on the dryer that one night…we can always do that a little more gently or I can eat you out on the couch again. You seem to enjoy what I can do with my hands.”

He whispered before moving his index and middle finger scissoring her. Kate cried out against his mouth. 

“Richard stop being a tease and fuck me.” 

“If that is what you want precious.”

Richard said with a smirk before moving to get inside of her. He took extra care to not put too much weight on her as he pushed in. Kate cried out clinging to the sheets. After not making love for a few days her body was aching for her fiance. She smiled at the thought of the word. She was going to marry the man she loved and no one would have a word to say about it. 

As Richard made love to her slowly, Kate’s mind unfortunately went to her brother. Would Rob even care? She had tried to call him again after her and Richard’s spat but as usual he didn’t answer. 

“Are you okay?” 

Richard asked pulling Kate from her thoughts. He quickly placed his thumb on her clit applying enough pressure to keep thoughts of anything but his cock inside her out. 

“Yeah, I just didn’t want to come too fast.”

Richard shivered feeling his orgasm building. 

“We can always go again sugar. I can’t…”

Kate tightened her body as he came undone. Richard shivered as he came hard filling Kate. He dropped to her side before returning his thumb to her clit and pressing his lips back to hers. Kate cried out as he returned his fingers inside of fingering her as hard as possible. 

“That’s it baby…come for me. I want to feel you get tight on my fingers.”

Richard whispered as his free hand went to her breasts tugging on her nipples. The moment Kate’s walls began to clench around his fingers, Richard knew he had her exactly where he wanted her. 

“Now sugar.”

He growled. Kate didn’t know if it was his southern accent slipping in or the way he knew seemed to exactly what to do but Kate came hard on his hand. Richard quickly gathered her in his arms nuzzling his face against hers. 

“That was beautiful baby. I love you.”

Kate smiled returning his lazy kisses. 

“I love you.”


	6. Chapter 6

Kate sat in the passenger seat of the rental car enjoying the cool mountain air in her face. She glanced over at Richard with a small smile. While this was the happiest she had been in a very long time she also they they were going to face one hell of a shit storm when they got back normal life. Running off and eloping was definitely one of the craziest things she had ever done. Kate didn't regret the decision that she and Richard had come to the day before at 3 am. 

“What are we waiting for? Why have a big fancy wedding when no one else cares? Your parents won't be there, mine certainly won't be there. Now Rob won't even talk to us about it or anything for that matter.” 

She had said when Richard made the comment about just eloping. Richard looked a little surprised when those words came out of her mouth. He was partially being a smart ass so when she agreed with his idea it was definitely shocking.

“Wait you don't want to have a wedding with the dress and all that...stuff?”

Kate shook her head. 

“Not at the moment. If my own brother won't be there let's just do a quickie. Yeah the rest of our friends will probably be bummed but they will get over it. Besides I won't be fitting into a wedding dress much longer anyway.”

Richard raised an eyebrow. He knew she was irritated with Rob for avoiding them like the plague but this just proved how devastated she was over it. Rolling his eyes he was fighting the urge to call Crystal and give her a good piece of his mind to tell Rob. He let his eyes look down his wife's body to her stomach. She still didn't look pregnant. When Kate was undressed Richard could see her stomach starting to round a little bit but not enough when dressed.

“I don't want you to regret it later.” 

He responded softly. Kate shook her head. 

“I won't.” 

Richard shrugged deciding now was the time to give up. 

“If that's what you want babe. I have an idea. We can do our little shotgun wedding and I'll book us a week or two back in Tennessee. We can get away from all the cameras and nonsense. It would also give us some time alone without interruptions.” 

Kate looked pleased enough. 

“Sounds good to me.” 

Pulling herself from the memory of the day before the only real regret she did have was not telling Rob. But at the same time, if Rob wouldn't answer her or Richard's call and texts, there really wasn't much they could do. Judging from the look on Richard's face she was beginning to worry if he was regretting their decision as well. 

“Are you regretting what we did?”

She asked softly. Richard quickly looked to her worrying himself that she was regretting their hasty marriage. If she was it would crush him! During the ceremony her eyes hadn't left his. It almost felt as though she could see his whole soul. If it didn't work out with Kate he would never fall in love with anyone again!

“What?! No! Not at all sugar. Are you?”

Kate shook her head wrapping her hand around Richard's that was resting on her thigh. 

“No. I'm just worried about my brother.”

Richard nodded.

“Yeah that is going to be a barrel of monkeys. Look Kate, I'm serious when I say I don't regret marrying you. My regret was not asking you sooner. I just don't want people thinking the only reason I married you is because I got you pregnant.”

He slowly brought her hand to his lips kissing her before returning his focus to the road ahead. Kate meanwhile, laid her head back on the headrest looking down at her wedding ring. A few weeks ago she would have never even considered marrying Richard. They were only repairing their broken relationship. However, after the eventful trip to Europe, finding out that she was pregnant, being involved in one of the most weird train incidents to hit northern Europe (big shout out to Jared, she thought with a smirk), and finally getting some alone time with Richard things had started to look up. 

“What's so funny?”

Richard asked as he began to mess with the radio. Kate chuckled. 

“Just thinking about Jared causing havoc in Europe.” 

Richard rolled his eyes.

“We are seriously never traveling with them again. I thought we going to jail. Amsterdam was nice though.”

“We didn't get out of bed for two days.”

Richard gave her his best “innocent” look. 

“That was my point. I may be keeping you in bed for the next week and a half. When we get to Missouri to see your mother you may not be walking straight. You may want to think of a clever excuse to tell your mother so she won't know what you have been up to.”

Kate rolled her eyes.

“You are so full of yourself! You won't be able to go straight for a week in a half. You may play an angel on TV but hate to break it to you love you are just a man in real life....and kind of like a bottle rocket the moment you get inside me.”

She watched as he gave her the most confused and bewildered expression.

“I can go for a long time....if you recall in Amsterdam it was you that needed to keep taking naps. Baby girl I can get hard for you any time any place. Speaking of which, we could always pull off and fool around.” 

Kate shook her head. 

“I am not letting you fuck me in some roadside bathroom where tourists might show up.”

Richard rolled his eyes going back to the radio.

“Didn't stop you before.”

Kate gave up trying to argue with him knowing he would have some sassy comment that she wouldn't be able to keep up with. 

“Ugh everything in this state is damn country music. Do you see why I moved to LA now? Imagine growing up in Nashville.”

Richard grumbled before giving up and stopping on some random station. 

“We'll be there soon.”

Kate said softly running her hand over his crotch. Richard groaned looking over at her again.

“I'm really about to pull this car over.”

Taking her hand away, Kate leaned back with a satisfied grin on her face. 

“It doesn't take much for you to move me  
Just the way you're leaning into me  
It's a holiday when we're together  
I want to stay with you forever

Somewhere, somewhere sunny and 75  
You and me on a beach chair  
Yeah, I'm so there everytime I look in your eyes  
Kissing you and the salt air  
I can taste it, I swear  
Take me somewhere sunny and 75 “

Kate was pulled out of her light nap when Richard said her name.

“Huh? What's wrong?”

She focused on the radio.

“In other news, musician and Supernatural actress Katherine Benedict married co star and long time boyfriend Richard Speight Jr. yesterday...”

Kate's mouth dropped as Richard turned off the radio and pulled over. Both sat in silence for a moment before Richard laughed shaking his head.

“Well that cat is out of the bag!” 

Kate groaned realizing that everyone knew now. Their little secret was out. 

“So much for having a week of peace.”

She looked down to her phone that started ringing. Seeing Jared's name followed by Jensen, both Marks, Matt Cowen, Sebastian, Misha, Vicki, and everyone else they seemed to know but Rob she groaned. Richard looked at her shaking his head. 

“Don't answer it.”

Richard said calmly running his hand through his hair. Kate frowned. 

“Do you think Rob knows?” 

Richard shrugged. 

“He hasn't blew my phone up yet so I'm guessing no. Sugar turn the phone off. Let's just enjoy our week of peace. We can worry about the mess back home when we get home.” 

(Meanwhile in Missouri) 

Rob's morning started like any other. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Crystal left to go to work around 8 am. Rob shuffled into the living room picking up his ipad. He frowned looking down at his cell phone. Still nothing from Kate or Richard. Rob couldn't help wonder what in the world was going on with those two? They never just disappeared and avoided him like this. 

Logging onto Twitter, Rob had enough if they wouldn't answer his calls or texts he would blow their pages up until someone talked to him. Going to Kate's page Rob froze when something caught his attention. 

“Katherine Benedict Speight.”

Rob frowned muttering “the fuck?” under his breath. Taking out his phone he dialed Kate's number and it automatically went to voicemail. 

“Katherine it's Rob. Call me now!”

He did the same thing to Richard before sitting down with a frown. Seriously what the fuck was going on? Rob was beginning to regret his decision to unplug from the world while he was getting over his stroke. 

Looking further down Kate's twitter page he froze seeing all he needed to see at the mention of Kate and Richard getting married. 

“Is it that hard to pick up a phone?”

Rob muttered before angrily closing the iPad. How could they not call him? Just because he was across the country didn't mean he wouldn't want to be there when his sister was married! 

“They've lost their fucking minds!” 

Rob thought angrily before trying to formulate a plan. 

Meanwhile…

 

Walking into the cabin Kate was bound and determined not to let the stresses of their life come in the way of a nice honeymoon. 

"Are you ok sugar?"

She looked up as Richard shut the door. 

"Yeah. I'm good."

She knew he didn't believe her. Richard walked to her pulling her into his arms. 

"If you're feeling bad it's ok to say so. You haven't been at all like my ex. She's was sick all the damn time."

Kate smirked at the fear in his eyes. Most men seemed to have this look when it came to their pregnant partners. 

"I'm fine. I promise."

Richard nodded as he picked Kate up sitting her on the island. He had been keeping a close eye on her since she said the word "pregnant." He was no longer questioning whether or not he really wanted a baby. While he wasn't fully on board over the moon at the moment Richard had accepted it. He tried to smile and appear happy when Kate mentioned anything baby related. Surely by the time the baby was born he would feel a little more at ease. 

Kate meanwhile, watched his facial expression carefully. She knew Richard wasn't thrilled with the baby but he wouldn't say it. After she almost left him over the baby Richard had changed his tune. He was more attentive and gentle towards her needs. She had even caught him stroking his fingers over her stomach a few times. 

"So are you going to fuck me on every surface of this cabin?"

Kate asked with a smirk. She pushed a strand of Richard's hair away from his eyes before leaning in for a kiss. Richard groaned into her lips.

"Richard, can you please just lose control like you used to and man handle me?"

"Kate, I can't hurt you right now. You'll have to deal with soft and easy until the baby is born. Don't give me that look!" 

Kate didn't listen to his last sentence giving Richard a pouty face. 

"A lot of people have sex while pregnant Rich."

He shook his head pressing a few kisses to her neck and the exposed parts of her chest. 

"Not like what we have."

"You're not being fair! You have me sounding like a slut again."

Richard smirked as he stood back up yanking her sweater and tank top off. 

"Well you can be a slut for me. That I'm cool with."

Kate whimpered trying to ignore the need building inside of her. From the time she got pregnant she was almost always horny. The pregnancy hormones were driving her nuts. 

"And you talking like that isn't helping!!"

Richard smirked. 

"I never said that I wouldn't fuck you sugar."

Kate slid off the counter only for Richard to reach out and put her right back. 

"Fucking tease."

Richard smiled looking genuinely pleased with the comment. 

"You take my cock so well sugar!"

The look on Kate's face made Richard chuckle as he reached behind her to remove her bra. 

"How the fuck do I get this thing off?"

He asked upon finding no clasp in the back. Kate took his hands placing it on the front between her breasts. Richard rolled his eyes mumbling about stupid lingerie designers and their fancy ideas. After a few tries he started to pull. Kate quickly pushed his hands away. 

"Oh no you don't! I paid a lot of money for this bra. You've torn too many of my lingerie items when your turned on."

Richard shrugged unbuttoning his shirt and undoing his jeans. 

"Well I didn't get a fucking MIT degree in bra engineering. It either opens in the back or gets ripped off." 

Kate carefully undid her bra before tossing it aside. Richard reached up pressing her breasts together before taking one in his mouth bitting down. Kate whimpered pulling his body closer to hers. 

"Stop being a fucking tease Richard."

Richard smiled against her lips grinding his painfully obvious hard on against her thigh. 

"What's the rush sugar? We can play for a while? We have all week to consummate our marriage. How I about I eat you out in front of the fireplace? I can make the wait worth your while." 

Kate looked like she was ready to scream at this point. 

"Richard Speight JR if you don't make love to me I will blue ball you until this baby is born!!"

Richard stood up straight looking at her honestly surprised. 

"You wouldn't..."

"Try me."

Kate said with a smirk as she went to put her sweater back on. Richard lunged forward tossing the sweater somewhere behind him. 

"Fine, bossy." 

He reached out pulling Kate into his arms carrying her to the bedroom. 

"I still plan on eating you out in front of that fire place."

He said with a devious grin before gently laying her on the bed. Kate quickly wiggled out of her remaining clothes as Richard undressed getting into bed beside her. 

"I have to say I do enjoy these pregnancy hormones. You being horny all the time will make it better for me to just bend you over whenever I damn please. "

"Well that would be lovely. You've always taken what you wanted so bending me over when you damn well please isn't anything new. Seeing as we have spent a lot of times in airplane bathrooms, closets, dressing rooms I think your sex drive is as crazy as mine."

Kate's lips were on his neck while her hand wrapped around his erection. Whatever sassy comment Richard had in mind left his mind as she tightened her grip slightly making him if possible harder. Kate bit down on his neck as Richard bucked his hips into her hand. 

"Sugar...please."

Kate slowly eased her way onto Richard placing herself right over him rubbing herself against. Richard groaned raising his hips to grind further against his. 

"What's the matter baby? You want me as bad as I want you huh?"

Richard nodded looking at her with the best puppy eyes he could come up with. 

"Sugar you can dominate me later. Let me make love to you know."

Kate shook her head. 

"Sorry lover boy. You made me wait now you have to wait."

Richard glared up at her. Normally he would have flipped her and pushed in. Once he was inside she wouldn't have made him stop. Now it was different. There was no way he could do that now. 

"It will make your orgasm better."

Kate cooed as she leaned down pressing a soft kiss to his lips. 

"At least do something. You sitting there looking hot as hell rubbing your pussy on me is killing me!" 

Kate smirked rubbing herself against him again. Richard groaned when she got off of him. The sudden loss of pressure was more than he could handle. 

"Sugar please..."

He panted as she lay with her back the opposite direction so it was possible to see how wet for him she was. 

"Now you get to watch me. I don't want to see you touch yourself."

Kate watched with a smirk as Richard put his hands behind his head. 

"Whatever you want baby." 

He watched with hungry eyes as her hand slipped between her legs, stroking over her clit, and began to toy at her entrance. From her position, Kate could clearly see the lust filled about to loose all grip on reality look on her husband's face. Richard gripped the sheets so tight they ripped off the bed. 

Richard sat watching a moment long before quickly moving over Kate. 

"I'm done waiting. I want what's mine." 

He pushed in before Kate could make any protest. Kate cried out as he sunk in balls deep. Richard made sure not to put too much weight in Kate as he began to move. 

"Mmm sugar you are so tight right now"

Kate cried out as he began to slowly push into her. 

"Harder, please."

She moaned. 

"Well looks like little ms. bossy has changed her tune."

Kate smiled against his lips as Richard moved a little faster. 

"Rich, for the love of all things holy, please go harder. I'm not that delicate!"

Richard ignored the comment before pressing a kiss to her lips blocking anymore comments. Kate moaned against his lips as his hand went between their bodies pressing hard on her clit. 

"Since I can't fuck you sore I can think of other ways to make you come like crazy. I know you like this."

Kate tried to ignore the tingling in her core. As usual he was right. There wouldn't be any holding on much longer!

"You can come for me any day now. I'm not going to make it much longer after you teased me like that."

Richard moaned between gritted teeth. 

"I thought you wanted to eat me out in front of the fire place?"

Kate asked with a cheeky smile. Richard's eyes rolled down to hers. 

"Darlin you have a long fucking week ahead of you after this today! Now like I said come already!"

Kate dug her nails into Richard's back as one final thrust pushed her over the edge. Richard pushed in a few more times before coming hard as well. 

"Well being bossy sure got you all hot and bothered."

Kate said with a grin as Richard slowly pulled out and yanked her into his arms. 

"Yeah yeah. You'll be paying for that too princess."

Kate snuggled against his chest. She was fully his wife now and she was fully happy. Kate didn't let the thoughts of Rob, Crystal, or their friends reaction bother her in the slightest as she drifted off to sleep. 

Around 5 am, Kate was awoken by the sound of Richard's cell phone ringing and from him moving to get it being dropped out of his arms. Richard muttered a few cuss words under his breath as he flipped on the beside lamp before finally locating his phone. He had reluctantly turned it on halfway through the night at the thought of something being wrong with his kids. 

Fishing around for his cell phone that must have gotten knocked off during the previous nights activities, Richard couldn't help but be annoyed. Who the fuck called someone at 5 am? Someone had better died! He wasn't a morning person anyway and after getting fucked like he had the previous night all Richard wanted was to sleep. 

Finally finding the phone, Richard didn't even look to see who it was before answering with a curt, "hello?"

"So you finally decide to answer your phone?"

Hearing Rob's voice, Richard froze before getting suddenly angry.

"I guess I should ask you the same question. So is it customary to call people at 5 am now?"

Richard kept his voice cold. Rob was silent a moment. 

"You married my sister!?"

"Hey look you can check the internet. Too bad you couldn't check your phone. So I get we aren't friends anymore is this why you called me at five am...to torture me? You know I'm not a morning person!"

Rob was silent for a few moments. 

"Wait why aren't we friends?

Richard rolled his eyes. 

"Well shit Rob I don't know! You ignored mine and Kate's calls for the past however, the fuck long you've been in Missouri."

"You idiots haven't called me!"

Richard rolled his eyes. 

"What the fuck are you talking about?! We've called and texted you. Not to mention your Cuntzilla of a girlfriend who always says he will call you back. You want our phone records because I will send them to you! Rob, you really hurt your sister and that's not cool. Right now I just don't have the patience to deal with this. Call me at a normal human hour. I have to go I have a pregnant wife to deal with..."

Richard hung up when he heard Rob say...

"Pregnant?! Richard wait!"

Kate was sitting up looking at him sadly. 

"Sorry sugar."

Kate blinked looking down at her lap before Richard pulled her back against his chest.

"Rich even though I want to be stubborn we should hear him out. You two are too good of friends to have it end like this."

Richard closed his eyes. 

"Yeah. We'll listen to him when we get back to Vancouver. Remind me to print those fucking phone records!"


	7. Finale

The next week of their honeymoon went smooth. Richard and Kate didn’t leave the cabin much. Getting out of bed seemed to be almost a chore. On morning 5 Kate woke up to hearing Richard on the  phone again.

“Fine Rob. Instead of meeting you there just come here to us. See you then.”

Kate turned as Richard got back into bed with her.

“What was that about?”

Richard chuckled.

“Rob actually came here to talk to us. I have to say I totally did not expect that one.”

Kate pressed her lips together. Part of her was happy to see her brother the other part was more nervous than anything. Why she wasn’t sure. This was Rob however, at the same time she had never felt more abandoned by Rob in her whole life.

“When will he be here?”

She asked softly. Richard looked down at his watch.

“Uh like 30 minutes?”

Kate quickly stood up.

“Thanks for the warning. You may want to put some clothes on. Do you really want Rob to see us sitting here butt booty naked?”

Richard smirked pulling on some abandoned jeans.

“Wouldn’t be the first time he’s seen more of me than I would have liked.”

Kate rolled her eyes as she started going through her suitcase.

“You two have a unique friendship.”

Richard gave her a mischievous smile before walking over pulling Kate into his arms. She whimpered when he began to suck at her neck while one hand dipped between her legs.

“Just think about it darlin, if Rob and I didn’t have this weird friendship we wouldn’t be together. You would be with some young douche bag who wouldn’t know how to touch you right..”

Richard turned pulling Kate back to the couch on the other side of the bedroom. Kate quickly straddled his lap being pulled into another steamy make out session. Right as things started to get heavy there was a  knock on the door.

“For fuck sake.”

Richard mumbled as Kate got off of his lap.

“I’ll be down in a minute I need to fix my hair.”

Richard nodded pulling on one of his shirts that had been tosses carelessly to the floor before turning and walking downstairs.

Opening the door Rob stood on the other side. Rob’s eyes widened when he saw his friend.

“What happened to you? You look like you got attacked?”

Richard smirked knowing that both he and Kate had to be littered in love bites.

“Your sister is an animal.”

Rob looked grossed out but was pleased that Richard wasn’t cold like he had been on the phone earlier in the week. Richard looked outside.

“So how did you get here not being able to drive and all?”

Rob shrugged innocently.

“Uber is a wonderful thing.”

Richard nodded letting Rob inside. He watched Rob closely pleased to see that his friend looked like was recovering well. Some of his words were still a little slurred but for the most part he sounded decent .

“Where is Kate?”

Rob asked as Richard sat down on the couch. He was more concerned about seeing his sister than anything. Rob knew that he could get Richard to listen to him easy enough. Sure Richard put on a hard to get act but it wouldn’t take Rob long to break through that exterior.

“Upstairs getting clothes on. She didn’t want to scare you with what we have been doing.”

Rob’s face went crimson.

“How thoughtful.”

A few minutes later Kate walked into the room. She smiled when Rob stood.

“Katherine its good to see you.”

“Hi Rob.”

Richard sat watching Rob and Kate awkwardly look at each other for a few minutes.

“All right this is getting lame. Rob you probably spent like $100-$150 on a plane ticket and about $10-$15 on an Uber to get here so I think we need to have at least $50 worth of conversation about what all has been going on between us.”

Rob nodded.

“Yeah, you’re right. You two just dropped off the face of the earth. Next thing I know I am on Twitter and see that you both are married and Rich you pretty much yelled at me that she is pregnant.”

Richard and Kate exchanged frowns before Richard started laughing.

“You’re kidding right Robbie? You’re really funny.”

Rob frowned.

“I’m not kidding.”

Richard sighed.

“For fuck sakes Rob that is the biggest bunch of…”

Kate put her hand on Richard’s shoulder knowing that he was about to loose his temper.

“Honey…”

She whispered softly.

“No, Kate he needs to hear the truth.”

Kate shook her head.

“I don’t want him to get worked up.”

“Kate you have been devastated for the past few months!”

Kate pressed her lips together glancing at Rob who was watching them closely.

“Uh….Kate, Rich you can both say what you want. This is why I came.”

Richard looked pleased.

“Well damn look at that. Okay you want the truth Rob here you go. We both tried to call you, text you, you name it we did it. You want the proof here you go.”

Richard stood getting the phone records and putting them in front of his friend. Rob blinked a few times before looking down at the printouts that had every outbound call clearly highlighted.

“I don’t understand. I never got one of these.”

Rob took out his phone putting it in Richard’s hand.

“Search my phone. If it were you two of all people calling I would have answered. Look, I want you two to think about how I felt at the same time. Richard you’re my best friend and I mean that completely. I wasn’t thrilled when you two got together but I’m over that. What I am not over is the fact that you two just run off to get married. That’s really sneaky and below the belt. I would have wanted to be there. I didn’t even get told that I am going to an uncle in a decent way. That’s what I wanted to say.”

Both Richard and Kate were looking down like children who had just been scolded by their parents. Kate looked up first.

“We didn’t do this to intentionally hurt you Robbie. At the moment it was just the most logical option. Neither of us wanted some big to do. Rob I tried to call you almost every day. Richard tried to do the same thing. We have both tried so hard to reach you. We were both worried.”

Rob sighed. He hated seeing the pain in his sister’s eyes. Richard meanwhile, was thumbing through Rob’s phone.

“I think I found out why you didn’t get any of our call Robbie. Someone whose name probably starts with a C and ends with a Y  with rysta in the middle has blocked our numbers. No wonder you wasn’t getting a damn thing Robbie.”

Rob looked completely blindsided.

“I can’t believe this. Why would she want to do something like that?”

Kate snorted.

“Because she hates me.”

Richard’s amber eyes fluttered to his wife before going back to Rob looking even angrier. To this Rob was actually pleased, seeing Richard this protective made him happy.

“You should have seen the way that cuntzilla treated her when you were in the hospital. She was awful to her just like your worthless parents.”

Rob was angry at that point.

“I’m taking care of this now.”

He stood taking his cell phone back from Richard before making a phone call and walking to the fireplace pacing. Richard leaned over to Kate.

“What do you think he’s doing?”

Kate shrugged.

“Crystal, hey its me. Yeah, I’m in Tennessee. Um I just wanted to call and tell you its over. How you did my sister was wrong. I also know that you blocked Richard and Kate’s phone numbers so they couldn’t get a hold of me. So good luck with Apocalypse and you may want to go buy you a herd of cats of flying monkeys because you are going to die alone.”

Both Richard and Kate looked completely shocked by that comment as Rob turned looking at them with a smile.

“Well that felt nice. That woman was really annoying. So Kate how far are you? I would like to know when I get to see my little niece or nephew.”

Kate smiled running her hand over her stomach.

“A little over two months.”

Rob blinked clearly surprised.

“Wow, you two wasted no time. Look I really am happy for you two. Just this time if stuff happens that’s bad like last time…work it out.”

Richard turned pulling Kate into his arms pressing a tender kiss to her lips.

“It’s different this time. I would be a fucking idiot to walk away.”


End file.
